Connection
by SSSien
Summary: If Faro becomes a human... I mean, we all had thought about it before. Here's just a story to satisfy you! Don't worry - long way to go :) This is a repost since I deleted my last story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I couldn't sit still after I read about how Sapphire and Faro complete the Crossing. The story just ended, like that! **_I am in Ingo, I am at home_**was the last sentence in the book. I don't understand it, everything just seems too far away from me now. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, was I expecting to see anything unusual?

I don't know if Ingo is real. **_But it's definitely real! _**Says a tiny voice inside me. **_You see how Sapphire and Faro solved their problems, you see how she can live underwater..._**without breathing? Yeah sure, but she had Mer blood in her. And I, Mollianara Miller, can NOT survive in Ingo for more than a second without bursting through the skin and taking another breath because I don't have Mer blood in me, and it's not like I can just fake it...

"Molly! Get yourself out of the bed right now or we are never gonna get to the beach in time! I'm expecting to catch some big waves there today!"

And there comes my brother Patrick, being as noisy as always and trying to drag me out of my bed using his 'voice power'. Patrick is two years older than me, but it sure wouldn't be easy to tell from just looking at the two of us. I'm quite tall for my age, and although Patrick is not short, the way he talks and acts makes people feel like he's sixteen, just like me. I was never jealous about how Sapphire got a brother like Conor that is so mature and always look after her because I know that my brother loves me with all his heart, although he'd rather die than to have to admit that...

"MOLLIANARA, YOU COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE!"

"Alright! 'M coming!"

Time to go now. I got up from the bed and put the book aside on my bedside table, then stumbled up to the closet and grabbed my surfing suit.

Maybe I don't have Mer blood, but I'll just enjoy what I have now.

**_Patrick was right._**I thought while dragging our surfboards off the top of the truck, they were all caught in the tangled-up ropes that supposed to secure them on the truck roof. **_The waves are absolutely AWSOME today! _**My blood is tingling inside my veins, I can't wait to get into the sea and enjoy the ride. Both Patrick and I are great surfers. Although we don't live near the ocean, we love going there in the weekend and spend hours playing with the waves.

Patrick came around and pulled the board out of my arms, I struggled for a while but lost balanced at last and fell forward onto the grass as he wished. He laughed at me stupidly and run away for life. I gritted my teeth and stood up, picking up my board and run after him.

"Don't let me catch you on the waves or you'll regret coming here today!" I yelled after him as I tiptoed carefully across the path made of small jagged rocks.

"Do worry! You can't!" Patrick shouted back happily and dived into the ocean.

A minute later I had completely forgotten to get Patrick back, the waves surrounded me and gently pushed and pulled against me. The sun above me shone brightly and the water was so clear today that I can almost see my feet. Waves after waves, some like hills, some like mountains. They are friendly to me as always, allowing me to ride on their back and do whatever I want on my surfboard. Shifting, turning and changing directions, I can never get tired of doing this!

Then it happened.

Something glided through the wave I was riding on. It went under my board as quick as a flash but I still caught the side of it through the corner of my eyes. My body tensed at once. What was it? A shark? No, the shape was wrong for sharks. They're like dark shadows, patrolling the water even when they're hunting. But that figure was shining under the bright sunlight, that's why I saw it in the first place. Besides, that...that thing didn't have a dorsal fin on its back. So it must be a seal! But how can seal swam all the way here? What for?

Where is it now? It's gone! I sat nervously on my board, searching desperately through waves that splashed around me. Then I saw Patrick, close to the beach and no longer surfing. He's waving and yelling... at me!

"MOLLY! COME BACK! SWIM! SWIM NOW! MOLLY!"

Go to him? Why? What's the matter? Why is he looking like that all of a sudden? Why does he look shocked and anxious and... scared?!

Something is wrong. The water turned murky and the sun above me was hidden. It must be the clouds. No, there something behind me, it's moving closer and closer. Suddenly I realized that the sea is rising, I struggled to turn around, and there was a monster. The sea looked so angry, a huge wall of waves was forming right in front of my eyes. Grey, tall, powerful, with stripes of seaweed and pieces of rocks and cracked shells dangling from its edges. I felt like it was staring at me. **_You Don't Belong Here! Get Out!_**

And then three things happened at once: I turned and kicked as hard as I can towards Patrick; Patrick yelled once more and started swimming towards me; and the monster behind me finally decided to strike. Within a split second, it swallowed me.

**IMPORTANT CHARACTER COMING IN NEXT CHAPTER! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

I was spinning crazily in the ice-cold seawater, the waves and currents were tossing me up and down and the bubbles were bursting and booming in my ears. I wouldn't be able to see anything even if I open my eyes, so I tried to turn underwater until my head is facing the surface, then with both hands on top of my head, I pushed up hard, aiming for the skin of the sea.

It was not my first time being caught by big waves, surfers would always have to deal with things like that and usually Patrick will just laugh at me and swam away. But this time everything is different. It was too big, too strong that it swept me so far away from land and into the open water. **_Why am I still underwater?_** I knew the salty sea would hurt my eyes but I managed to open them just a little bit to see what's happening. The sea was dark blue and grey, and I couldn't figure out which way is up and which way is down. My lungs were burning. I couldn't hold it anymore. The last thing I saw before I completely blank out was a wiry figure and a powerful, strong seal tail.

**_Where am I? What's happened...? _**My eyes are still shut and I didn't want to open them. My head felt dizzy from all the forces that the sea used against me. I felt like a crumbled up piece of paper, my stomach hurt so much and I was shaking all over. I had never felt like this before, I felt so weak.

**_Put it together now Mollianara! _**I must have been talking to myself again, but I really DO need to get up now. I tried to turn my body and moaned as I felt my back on the hard, slippery rocks. My hands and feet didn't seem to belong to me anymore, I couldn't feel them. Maybe just a little bit more... that's better. I can feel blood coming back, it hurt quite a lot. My brain was staring to work as pieces of memories flooding back into me. I was surfing... the wave swallowed me... and... how did I ended up on the rocks? Finally, I opened my eyes and found myself on top of a rock, which I recognized at once as a part of the cove that I can see every time I go surfing. Someone must've brought me here. But who? Is it Patrick? I looked around bewilderedly and saw a boy sitting near the shallow water, watching me silently. It must be Patrick!

"Pa.."

I wanted to call him but something didn't feel quite right. He was not moving – technically it was his lower body that wouldn't move. He just sat there, with the same black hair that Patrick had but a lot longer and those bright, brown eyes, staring questioningly at me. Spontaneously, I looked down from his face. He has got tanned skin, muscular arms and bare chest and... a tail. As strong and powerful as a seal's. The figure I saw before that went under my board, the figure I saw before I blanked out... A Mer.

Perhaps I was reading about Ingo too much. When I saw his tail, the first thing that I decided to say wasn't whether he was wearing a suit.

Instead, a name came rushing out: "F... Faro?"

He looked surprised, his eyes widened and none of us spoke. Then he narrowed his eyes and frowned: "Why do you know my name?"

**_Of course I know your name! I know everything about you! I've been knowing you for so long but... wait a second. Did he just admit that he is Faro? He is really Faro! _**

"But... but I thought that you are a character in the book!" I gasped but regretting as soon as I said that. If he is really Faro, he wouldn't be able to understand anything I've said.

Another silence.

"What? Why did you say that you've been knowing me for a long time?" Faro was definitely shocked. But I was as shocked as he was when I heard him said that.

"You were reading my thoughts?!"

"... I think so."

**_Yep. He's definitely Faro, the real one. _**

**_I don't understand why you keep thinking that I'm the _**real **_Faro. I'm pretty sure that there's only one of me. _**

**_Oh the teasing voice that was mentioned in the book so many times, I can't believe that I just heard it with my own ears... no, that was in Faro's thoughts._**I didn't know what to do and what to say. This is so incredible, so unreal. I'm actually talking to Faro!

"Why do you keep talking about a book?" Faro was still staring at me. His tail flicking in the tides, his body leaning towards me.

I blushed slightly, nobody had ever stared at me for such a long time: "No... nothing. It's nothing. Why are you here, Faro?"

"I'm here... on a task." Thanks God he looked away, "Ingo needs to make connection with the Air now more than ever. So as the Guardian of the Tide Knot, it's my duty and responsibility to take the first step into the human world."

Now it was my turn to stare at him. No flaring nostrils, no disgusted look, his is being serious. **_Wait, did he just say he's the Guardian of the Tide Knot? But... _**

"What about Saldowr? And Sapphire and Conor?" I asked out loud. Faro frowned again. I can feel the questioning voice inside his thought. He wanted to ask how come I knew the others as well, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead he answered my questions.

"Sapphire and Conor had moved to another place where I can barely see them again. Saldowr... had gone to Limina." A rush of pain and sorrow flooded into both of us. I can feel how painful and stressed and... and scared Faro was. For a moment I didn't know what to say. Saldowr, the greatest and most powerful Guardian, had passed away...

"I'm... I'm really sorry Faro." **_For everything. _**I added silently inside my thought.

Faro smiled weakly: "It's alright. Whoever you are, you must be the one that Saldowr told me about."

"I... I am? How come?" **_I am what now?_**

"Saldowr said that when I've become the Guardian of the Tide Knot, I will find someone about my age and I'll have to make connection with her by learning how she acts and how she lives." He smiled at me, showing his brilliant white teeth, "It's very important for Ingo, one of the Mer have to do it. As a Guardian, I cannot let Ingo loses its power. That's why I'm here."

He looked so proud and confident.**_Just like a prince. _**I thought of what the book said. **_But there are no princes or princesses in Ingo. _**

"And besides," Faro flinched a little, "it will be a lot easier for me since I..." He broke off.

**_Yes, you have human blood._**

**_How did you know that?_**

Again, I didn't know how to react to this. He was surprised and he didn't trust me. I had to say something.

**_It's really nothing to be ashamed of, Faro. _**I sent my thoughts to him, hoping he would hear it. **_That's what makes you special, what makes you You. _**

Faro must've heard me because his expression softened as he said: "So apparently, you are the girl I was looking for. May I know your name?"


End file.
